petitcomputerfandomcom-20200214-history
Village
This game is in the process of being developed. QR codes are at the bottom. Village is a game without any sort of goals, much like Animal Crossing. You simply wander around a randomly generated village digging holes, planting trees and flowers, and placing decorative objects (like that lamppost next to the river). Of course, these things require money, so you'll have to find things to sell. Currently you can make money by farming trees, going fishing, and catching bugs. There's more stuff coming, such as things to dig up and perhaps some gambling. Features *Randomly generated villages *Walking/running (hold B to run) *Pick up flowers/pull weeds (Y) *Pick fruit (A) *Use tools (A when tool is selected) *Place objects (A when object is selected) *Plant trees (A when facing hole and holding fruit/seeds) *Buy and sell items in the shop *Time "passes" per day, so trees and weeds will grow. Trees take 4 days to fully grow, and 2 days to regrow fruit/seeds. *Day/night cycle *Statues have a special function: buy them to find out! *Uses a single save file (as a GRP) *Go fishing *Catch bugs *Store extra items at your house *Store extra money at your house *Browse a catalog of decorative items *Keep a journal showing the stuff you've caught. *Use the Hammer to reclaim decorative objects, use the Axe to chop down trees, and use the Shovel to dig holes and retrieve certain items from the ground that normally cannot (like weeds and stumps). Use the fishing pole to catch the fish you see in the river. Use the net to catch bugs. *Press Start to save, otherwise your progress will be lost Still to come: There are still a bunch of things I'd like to add, like: *Things to dig up *Some form of gambling *More animations/sounds/music *Touchscreen inventory management/better inventory management options *Options for editing the ground (like pathways/different grass etc.) *More decorative objects *More ways to make money *NPCs that also live in the village (will probably be the last thing I add) I'm probably going to start messing with prices and rarities for a while until I'm comfortable with them. A few people have told me that they've never caught expensive fish, and that it takes too long to make money off of bugs, so I'll be trying to balance some of these things out. Another thing that's coming is the file format change: when pathways finally become available, the save file format will be changed. The game will either automatically convert for you, or it'll ask you to go get the converter separately. The new file format will unfortunately take a bit longer to load, but it will allow me to have both a "permanent" floor and a "temporary" floor when placing pathways. Before you get the update which contains this change (sometime in the future), you should backup your save files just to be safe. Quick Note: This game is incomplete, so it may seem a little rough around the edges. For instance, some things don't have animations or sounds, and there's no background music yet. Plus there's bound to be bugs, so if you find any, I would be thrilled to hear about it! The game is finally starting to look like what I envisioned. There's still a bunch of stuff to do, but it's getting there. History: Version 10: I'm going to dub this one the "Q.D.S" update, because it's all stuff he/she asked for. There's not much to this update, so feel free to skip over it if none of the new stuff interests you *The game now says "Welcome to (Your Village)" upon startup. It only stays on the screen for a single second, and that includes fade time. Hopefully it won't bother you too much... you might even come to enjoy it! Thank you Q.D.S *This next change was kind of requested by Q.D.S, in that it includes something he/she asked for. The minimap on the bottom screen has been completely re-done to be an absolute masterpiece! Jokes aside, the minimap is now basically a zoomed out version of your village, so you can see almost everything. Interestingly enough, this also kind of solves the "can't see objects at the edge of cells" problem. Now you can just glance at the minimap and immediately know if there's something on the other side of the cell! The minimap updates in real time, so even if you change a whole bunch of stuff while you're playing, the map will still be accurate. Here's what shows up on the minimap: **All trees (they all look the same, not much I can do about that) **All flowers **The river **Bridges **Your house **The shop **All decorations (all gray, unfortunately) **Eventually pathways (probably) : Please let me know if you have any problems with the new map! I know that it will be harder for some people to use (particularly if you're color blind), so please let me know if anything bothers you. Your house is still red, and the shop is still yellow. *Well, I really hope a lot of you like this feature, because it's the only change that actually affects gameplay. I added 2 new items: the "House Mover" and the "Shop Mover". Each one is considered a "special item", so it is sold with the statues (the last item slot in the shop). Once you buy it, it will show up in your catalog so you can use it whenever you like. Using the item will effectively teleport your house or shop to the spot you're facing, just like a decoration. Please be careful: once you teleport the building, the item is used up, and there's no way to get it back unless you buy it again. There are few stipulations for teleporting buildings: **The new building location must be empty (as always) **The spot 1 below the new building location must be empty (it can't even be the space in front of a bridge. I'm very picky about moving buildings) **The cell you're in must have 30 items or less (it'll tell you if you have too much stuff in the cell) The building teleporters and the minimap changed a ton of code, so there's a chance that stuff completely unrelated to either the map or the teleporters will have bugs now. I always test the game quite thoroughly before releasing, but you can't test everything. I hope you enjoy this update! 70 QR codes! Version 9: A bunch of new stuff has been added! Of course, new features tend to lead to new bugs, so let me know if you have any issues! I extensively ''tested the chest and safe systems, but you never know. *Made the chest available at your house. Now you can store up to 50 items at your house! *Made the safe available at your house. Now you can store up to 50,000,000 clubs! (Not that the current 500,000 pocket limit isn't enough for now lol. However, later the safe will become more important) *Changed the names of all tree growing... stuff to be fruit (As suggested by an anonymous Wikia patron). They're not new items, they've just been renamed. *Changed the rarities of certain bugs. Also changed the selling price for certain bugs. You should find more bugs on trees now, as well as more of the "fast" butterflies. The lower-worth stuff, like cheap butterflies and fireflies have been doubled in price. *Added flowers to the catalog (As suggested by an anonymous Wikia patron). *Added 3 new decorative items... I hope you like them! I know they're expensive, but more ways to make money are coming relatively soon! *Changed shop to only sell 3 flowers per day (due to the whole "flowers in the catalog" thing). As a result, the shop sells 3 decorative items per day. *A slight change in file format has been made (nothing critical, don't worry!). As a result, the shop will be reset upon loading (even if the shop inventory has already been set for today). The shop will continue to reset until you save your game. Once you save your game, the shop will return to its normal behavior. *Slight color alterations for certain items... maybe. I'm not sure, I changed some colors here and there for the new items, but I don't think these color changes affect anything else... let me know if you have any problems. '''Version 8+:' *Fixed the bug which caused real fish/bugs that were behind the journal to show up in front of it. *Added a "found" field to the journal. Now you can see how many of each type of bug/fish you've caught. Version 8: Sorry for the long wait! I know this update doesn't bring anything new in terms of items/stuff to do, but it's an essential update for pushing forward to new features. Some important things have changed, so please take note: *Pick up items with Y instead of B now. B is reserved specifically for running/cancelling. *Fixed "cell slide" bug discovered by an anonymous Wikia patron. The game now restricts movement if it detects that you're trying to save/open the bag/pick up an item. Please let me know if the bug persists, or if you have any extra problems due to this change. *Made a new intro song that's longer and less sad (hopefully), as requested by an anonymous Wikia patron. If it's not to your tastes, please let me know! *Fixed some other bugs that I've now forgotten the details of. Sorry! *Added a catalog to the store that allows you to rebuy some of the items you've owned before. Yes, I know there's only a few items at the moment, but the catalog will become much more important as I add more stuff. These items cost a little more than usual due to the convenience. Note that the catalog will be empty the first time you play, even if you've bought everything before. This is because the older versions didn't keep track of these things. However, I've made it so that if you obtain the item, even through reclaiming them from your town, it will show up in the catalog. *Added a journal to document which bugs, fish, and eventually ores you've obtained. As before, the journal will be empty when you first update. I just found the bug where bugs/fish behind the journal show up in front of it. I unfortunately can't fix it now, but at least it's not game breaking... it's just kind of annoying. Also, I realized that I should store the amount of fish/bugs you've caught, because that would be interesting to know. As before, once I add the count, it'll start at 0 for everything. Version 7+: *Fixed the "yellow square" bug when you first run the game (after giving your name and village name). I'm really sorry about that! If you've already got your village set up, you don't need this update. The bug only occurs when you make a new village. Version 7: *Added nighttime bugs. Bugs spawn depending on the time of day, so half of them are daytime bugs (7am-7pm) and the other half are nighttime bugs (8pm-6am). *Well it took a while, but you can finally catch bugs! Let me know if anything seems off... I had to rush a little bit at the end because I have so much work to do. Catching bugs works one of two ways: either you're catching a moving bug or a stationary bug. In order to catch a moving bug, it needs to be close to the net. To catch a stationary bug, it just needs to be in the cell you're facing (so it doesn't really need to be close to the net). The game will always pick a moving bug over a stationary bug if it has multiple choices, so don't fret over trying to catch a fast moving bug while it's near a stationary one. *Tweaked the prices of certain objects. Version 6: *Added the bug system! Now you can watch the bugs (butterflies) fly around, but you can't catch them yet. I wanted to release the bug system so that anybody who wants to has more time to comment on whether or not they like the way the bugs fly around/whether or not they notice any extra lag. Right now there are only butterflies and they only spawn during the day. If I have extra processing room, I'll make the butterflies land on flowers. *Added a "Controls" menu option to the title menu. This should hopefuly show all the controls. I know version 6 is a small update, and I don't expect anyone to actually go and scan the new QR codes every time I release a new version. The net mechanics are yet to be designed (since I was focusing on bug movement), so it might be a while before I get the net to work, which is why I wanted to release the bug system now. Version 5+: *Reverted fishing rarity and spawn rate (Man, that was a grind. Fishing is supposed to be fun!) Version 5: *A small amount of inventory management has been added. You can now swap items around in your bag with the "Y" button (only while your bag is open). It was really bugging me that my fishing pole was stuck in the middle of my bag, so I know it probably bugged you guys too. This was the real reason for this small update (in terms of features). *Tweaked fishing. The amount of times the fish bites is less random, and capped at 6 bites. Plus, some fish will be more rare. They also spawn a little slower (I still had them spawning fast for debugging purposes in Version 4). *Fixed the issue where if you chose to save from the save menu but didn't actually save the file, the game would not reset your save if you played without restarting again. Now it detects whether or not you saved the file and resets itself appropriately. *Hammers now have animations and sounds. I think the sound is really satisfying, so I kind of... just keep using the hammer on decorations over and over again haha. Now that hammers finally have sounds and animations, all usable tools are complete (in this aspect). *Fish have a "success" sound when you catch them. *Music will fade while fishing (if you have music playing). Version 4: *Added fishing! There are 16 different fish to catch. Unfortunately it does not keep track of which fish you have and have not caught yet, so sorry about that! You can still sell the fish, of course. *To fish: face the water with your fishing pole selected and press A. You'll see your bobber in the river. If a fish swims close enough, it'll become attracted to it and begin biting. When your bobber becomes completely submerged and you hear a loud "plop" noise, it's time to pull in the fish with A! If you pull in the line before the fish bites or too long after it bites, the fish will swim away. You can't fish if your pockets are full. *If you haven't noticed, the fishing method is extremely similar to Animal Crossing. Version 3: *Fixed bug where if you played past midnight, your town wouldn't progress to the next day *Added "real time environment" framework to allow for things to occur even while you're in a menu/etc. *Added fish that swim in the river. Uses the framework mentioned to allow fish to swim/spawn/do whatever they want at any time, including the title menu (if you watch, you may see a fish in the title screen!) *All fish are persistent, even across cell boundaries, and never despawn. This means that if a fish swims up to the next cell, you can walk up to the next cell yourself and find it there. Fish that swim past the upper/lower boundaries of the village go... somewhere else! But they're still in the river, don't worry. *Fish always spawn off-screen *Fish will stop if they hit the bank or a bridge. Let me know if you try it out and somehow the fish ends up in a bridge or on land. *Changed save menu to have "Save and Continue", "Save and Quit", and of course a cancel option. (Thanks again BrianXP7) *Axes now have an animation, a tool sprite, and sounds (so they're pretty much done). If you don't like the way it looks/sounds, let me know. *When you save and quit, instead of loading the town again, it will simply load the title screen. This means no more loading screen after saving (which saves quite a bit of time), but there's now a bug that occurs when you choose "Save and Quit' but do not save. If you then choose to play again without completely exiting the game, your town will be the way it was when you quit, even though you did not save. Version 2: *Fixed moss/rock bug *Added fish sprites (you still can't fish yet) *Added day/night cycle (Thanks BrianXP7 and TriforceOfKirby22!). Let me know if nighttime is too dark; I wanted it to be realistic, but if you just can't see, then I guess I'll have to lessen the intensity. It gets darker until around 11pm, then stays the same until it starts to get brighter at 5am. Then it's full daytime from 9am until 4pm, at which time it slowly gets darker until 11pm (then repeat the cycle). QR codes: 70 QR codes... sheesh. There's so many now that I had to use the regular QR code resolution in order to fit it on the screen. If it's too hard to read on the page directly, just save the image to your computer and view it in a picture viewer. Or, if you're lazy, here's a link to the image in double resolution. Category:Programs Category:Games Category:Work in Progress Category:QR Codes